


Things We Won't See When Season 8 Airs

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: These are a few things that McDanno fans would like to see but won't.





	Things We Won't See When Season 8 Airs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> I do not own the characters from H5O.
> 
> Thank you to Happy29.

Things we will not see before the start of H5O, Season 8:

 

After everyone left the party at Steve’s that night, Danny stayed behind. Charlie had fallen asleep and Steve had tucked him into the bed in the guestroom. By the time everyone left and it was just the two of them, Steve didn’t need to ask Danny if he was going to stay. Steve didn’t need to ask him if he was going to sleep on the couch. Steve didn’t want to ask him anything and open the floodgates, so he didn’t. Danny followed Steve upstairs into the bedroom.

 

Nothing happened that night. Between Steve’s multiple trips to the bathroom losing the last of what he had in his stomach and Danny running up and down the stairs to get Steve more vitamin water, there really wasn’t anything they could do. Steve kept swearing that it was the medication and Danny wasn’t going to argue.

 

When they both fell asleep that night it was in each other’s arms. They weren’t going to try to figure out was happening.

 

Another thing we won’t see is how Gracie reacted to the news:

 

Steve and Danny sat her down in the living room. She wasn’t sure what they wanted to speak to her about. Grace and Rachel had already had the _talk_ so she had no idea why the sit down had been requested.

 

Steve asked her if she liked staying at his house. Of course she did. Steve asked if on the nights she and Charlie were to stay with Danno, if she would mind if they spent it here at his house instead. This made her happy to say yes but she could see in both men’s faces that there was still an explanation to come. Then Steve took her hands into his own and told her about the episode that he and her father had with the bomb. He explained that he had taken all the possible precautions that he could take but that the radiation poisoning was a price that he would have to pay for saving the island of Hawaii. Gracie watched as both men’s eyes started to water and she remembered how dangerous this job truly was for both these men. She remembered all the times that her Uncle Steve had saved the day and all the times her father had told her of Steve’s heroics with both love and anger in his eyes.

 

Gracie gets up and both men don’t know where she is headed. Steve tells Danny that he’ll go out and speak to her and Danny complies. Steve finally finds her out on the lanai. She is digging up what appears to be an Easter Egg. She tells him that she hid the egg because she thought if she didn’t find the egg that day that she and her father would have to stay until the egg was found. She tells him that this will be last day she keeps something from him and she wants the same from him. She wants to know everything that the doctors tell him and she wants him to be honest about how he is feeling. She warns him that Danny might not be able to tell her the truth about how bad he really is, so she needs him to tell her. She tells him how much she loves him for never breaking a promise to her. He promises her to meet her requests. Danny watches both of them crying in each other’s arms. He realizes that he needs to let go of the anger he has towards Steve for getting sick, if not for his daughter, at least for his own sanity.

 

Another thing we won’t see is the night before the season 8 begins:

 

After nights of sharing the same bed, Steve wraps himself into Danny and then kisses him gently on the lips. Danny doesn’t return the kiss but only smiles. Danny explains that as much as he wants what Steve wants, he is unable to give it to him. He needs time to process if the feelings he has for his partner are out of love or desperation, and now that Steve’s body isn’t reacting as violently to the medication, that it is time that he and his children return home.

 

Steve feels more pain than any gunshot wound or bleeding liver ever caused but he understands. He has wanted more from Danny for as long as he can remember and he will give him the time he is requesting.

 

The next morning Steve helps them pack and waves goodbye as they drive off.

 

Steve walks into the empty house and tries to keep it together. And he does a pretty good job of it until he walks into Gracie’s room and catches something in the corner of his eye. It’ll be hours before he finally stops sobbing and puts the discolored egg back onto the nightstand.

 

They are having dinner tonight at Zippy’s and he doesn’t want to be late.

 

We won’t see any of this. We’ll wish for it and some of us will write it to fill the void. Stay true my McDanno loving brothers and sisters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the readers continue to read and the fan fic writers continue to write. It's a new season and we will hold onto those little McDanno moments we are gifted with.
> 
> If you have time, please check out our collection in the series, "A Day in the Life". Happy29 and I are committed to this project and we hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> On another note, if you get a chance, please read "Sometimes Gracie Has PTSD". That one is close to my heart.


End file.
